Shadows Dance
by infractus monumentum
Summary: SasuSaku Liar.


Shadows Dance

Illicit Memory

* * *

In the end, he had left.

It was like a bad ending to a sappy romance movie.

Girl meets boy. Girl falls madly in love with boy. Boy starts to loosen up, dropping his (_bastard_) act for a more comfortable one, and then boy leaves in the middle of the night, never to return.

She tried to hold on to him, but in the end, he left anyways.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

_Sasuke Uchiha, if I ever see you again, I swear to god I will beat you within an inch of your life myself!_

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

In the end, he had left.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Boy met girl. Boy became immensely annoyed with said girl, because of her obsessive tendencies where he was concerned. Boy starts to loosen up, realizes girl was more than she appeared to be, and then has to leave because he doesn't want to live happily ever after, he wants to kill his brother.

She tried to hold on to him, but in the end, he left anyways.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

_Sakura Haruno, if I ever see you again, I swear to god I will make up for everything I've done._

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

In the end, she had given up.

She moved on, found solace in the one person who had always been there for her.

Naruto.

She never left his side. And when she saw Sasuke – she was with _him_, so it was all okay.

"_Sasuke…kun?_"

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

In the end, he still loved her.

He hadn't moved on, he hadn't let anyone else in.

Sakura.

She didn't leave Naruto's side. And when he finally saw her… she was with _him_. And it was **so** wrong.

"_Naruto._"

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

Tortured blue met impassive onyx.

Impassive onyx flickered to emotional emerald.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

(_An acknowledgement that his 'ties' hadn't quite broken yet?_)

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

Another year passed. This time, he was the one searching for _them_.

He and his new 'team'. **Snake**.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

Were they really only sixteen now?

Had only three years passed since they parted ways?

In time, innocence had vacated the emerald hues – replaced by bitterness.

(_At least, where __**he**__ was concerned._)

"This way, Uchiha-_san_." She led them to the office of the Hokage. Then, as quickly as she had appeared in her full Jounin outfit – she disappeared again.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

Were they really only sixteen now?

Had only a year passed since he had seen (_chuunin_) Sakura ?

In time, emotion had begun to permeate the impassive onyx.

But he refused to show the blow she had struck by removing the –_kun_ suffix from his name.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

"Sakura."

She had just opened her front door to meet the image of Sasuke Uchiha. With a scoff, she started to shut it again, but was met with resistance: his hand.

"Sakura. Let me in."

"No." She glared at him, years of hurt and anger behind her eyes.

"Sakura."

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

"Please."

She let the door open wider, and the ebony-haired young man slipped in.

"I need your help." He looked so lost – the once vacant onyx eyes inundated with a deep emotion that she was only used to seeing in Naruto's eyes.

"Why would I help _you_?"

"Sakura."

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

"Please."

His eyes trapped hers. The bitterness in the viridian departed, leaving behind a look he used to be familiar with. (_Acceptance_.)

"The night I left, I left something very important to me here."

"I don't have anything of yours – the Uchiha compound hasn't been entered in years!" (_Guilt. She used to go to his house every day, searching for a __**sign**__ that __**maybe**__ he had come back._)

"I didn't leave it there. I left it with you."

"What are you talking about?!" _He was crazy – he hadn't given anything to her except a broken heart._

"My heart, Sakura. I left it with you. I came back for it."

"Why, so you can give it to _that_ **Karin** bitch?!" (_She ignored the gravity of what he had said, instead opting to childishly display her jealousy at the redheaded __**leech**__ that had been clinging to him ever since he returned._)

"Sakura."

Liar.

Liar.

…Liar.

"Please."

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned away.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. His lips crashed against hers.

Liar.

Liar.

… He isn't lying.

I'm.

Not.

Lying.

"_Sasu…ke…_" She gasped out his name.

Their shadows danced on the wall beside them, illuminated in the light of the single lamp to the right of her bed.

"_Sasu…ke!_" Her nails dug into his back. The sensation made him push harder. It made her dig deeper, eventually drawing blood.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

I'm not lying!

"I love you." He spoke as he lay next to her, one slender, pale hand reaching up to move a lock of sweaty pink hair from her face.

"…!?" Her eyes widened, and she looked over at him.

"I love you." He repeated his previous statement, lips tilting slightly in amusement.

"Do you mean that?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you too." A tear spilled from the corner of her eye.

He leaned forward, his tongue darting out quickly to consume the drop of salty liquid. Then he kissed the spot, before moving to her lips.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

Learned his lesson.

Liar's dead.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I really like how this one turned out. I don't know. I think I put way too much of my own experience into it. I sort of feel like crying. Wow.

I'm thinking sequel. But it'll be angsty, so maybe I shouldn't.


End file.
